Best New Years Ever
by remuslives
Summary: Hermione wakes up after the New Year celebration a little confused. Entry for Twin Exchange January challenge. And birthday fic for Clover Bay. one-shot.


**Best New Years Ever**

**A/N: This fic was written for the Twin Exchange January challenge. And also for CloverBay's birthday. **

**Pairing: Charlie/Hermione**

**Prompt: snow**

**Quote: "Where's your shirt?"**

**Theme: New Years**

Hermione yawned and shivered. Oh, her head was pounding! What on earth had happened last night? Groaning, she opened her eyes and peered blurrily up at the sky. "What the hell?" She was outside, on the frozen ground, sprinkled with snow. And why was she not wearing a shirt?

She stumbled to her feet, nearly toppling over. Once she caught her balance, she held her aching head between her shaking hands. Ew, she had the worst taste in her mouth. She had to get inside and brush her teeth and find a blanket; she was freezing.

She only managed two steps before she tripped over a log.

"Ouch!" the log yelped, rolling over to face her, where she lay half on top of it.

"Ch-Charlie?" she asked the log, seeing the handsome Weasley blinking at her.

"Hey, Hermione," he rasped and cleared his throat. "Where's your shirt?"

"No idea." She struggled to get off of him. "Where're your trousers?"

"Huh?" He looked down. "I don't know." He sat up with a grunt and rubbed one large hand over his face.

_That hand! _Hermione gasped. That beautiful hand, she could remember it tracing the curves of her body. "Oh my," she whispered.

"I feel like shite." He drug himself to his feet and offered her a hand up. Mesmerized by its tan strength, she allowed herself to be lifted to her feet; and he did it so effortlessly. Which drew her eyes to his broad chest, she imagined running her hands over it, down to his muscular abdomen and lastly to the thick member that currently jutted out at her. And then, she didn't have to imagine it; she could remember doing it.

So caught up was she, that she didn't notice Charlie's eyes on her naked breasts. Or the look in his eyes as he recalled their activities the night before.

Several blinks later, Hermione realized where she was and crossed her arms back over her chest. "Maybe we should get inside."

"Right you are," he declared, visibly shaking himself and forcing his eyes up to her face.

Hermione nibbled nervously at her lip, but then an image of Charlie doing the same act, made her stop. "Cold," she choked out, nodding.

Charlie led the way to Bill's cottage just a short walk away, not bothering to hide his gorgeous naked body. Oh, the party, she had forgotten about the party. The lounge was still decorated for New Years with streamers and party favors lying around.

Hermione felt a little better about herself when she saw a nude Luna snuggled between the twins. Harry and Ginny were just visible around a corner. And Ron and Neville were slumped in chairs in the kitchen. "Is that-" she began.

"Guess we know what happened to your clothes," Charlie remarked, chuckling at his little brother. Ron was squeezed into her small pink top, and had her bra on his head.

She sighed. "I'm not even going to ask why." She grabbed Ron's discarded shirt and pulled it over her head. She caught Charlie's eyes on her again just before she covered herself. "So," her eyes flickered down, "looks like we had quite a bash."

"Looks like." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You, er, remember much?"

She gulped, "…some." When her blush was under control, she looked at him again. "You?"

"Yeah, a bit." He grinned, eyes sliding over her body.

"Yeah," she replied awkwardly. "So, your pants must be around here somewhere." She looked around the kitchen, needing to distract herself.

"Really? We should check upstairs."

"Why up…stairs…" she trailed off, remembering the way his body pressed hers into the steps. "Oh." Again, she followed him, eyes on his muscular bottom. "And the shower," she added.

He turned, confused; then a wide lopsided grin turned his lips up. "Oh yeah." They checked each of the upper rooms with no results, then headed for the tiny bathroom. They both squeezed in and Hermione shut the door to give them more mobility. "Found them."

"Where?" She leaned across him, to see them lying in a sopping pile. "Oh, we can dry them easy enough." She checked her pockets and sighed. "What'd I do with my wand?" She couldn't believe how carried away she had gotten last night.

"You know," Charlie said softly, hands suddenly resting on her hips. "There's no rush. No one else is awake yet."

"Oh." She swallowed thickly, letting him pull the large shirt off.

"Plenty of time," he whispered, kissing her neck. His hands slid her slacks down.

"Lots, lots of time," Hermione gasped as he tugged her into the shower with him.

Downstairs, Fred awoke and flicked George's ear. He snuggled closer to Luna and grinned at his twin. "Best New Years ever!" they whispered together excitedly.

"Oi! What's Potter doing with our baby sister?"

Hermione and Charlie barely even heard Harry's screams for mercy over their own cries of pleasure.

**The End.**

**Happy birthday Clover Bay! Hope you liked it.**


End file.
